


Blood and Kisses: 30 Days of NSFW

by RisqueSno



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Normalization of an Abusive Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisqueSno/pseuds/RisqueSno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 drabbles/ficlets about the Joker, Harley Quinn, and private moments between the two. Not a new chapter every day, but I'll do my best to finish.</p><p>http://otp-fics.tumblr.com/post/42224310776/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-list</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (naked)

1.  Cuddles (naked) 

 

She was panting like one of the hyenas, collapsed on top of him and beaming through her split lip that was beginning to swell. Effortlessly, he grabbed her by the waist and tossed her off the side of the bed. There was a little “oof!” sound as she hit the hardwood floor; then he yawned. Dizzy broad made him sleepy...or he was finally crashing after seventy-two hours of no sleep. He also took a bunch of sedatives, right? Was that today? He couldn't remember, too tired. 

His eyes were closed, but he heard her hop up and do that funny little waddle to the bathroom. He’d let the sedatives take effect, giving in to the drowsiness and the comfort of the top-of-the-line mattress that the previous residents had sprung for (they were in the basement and wouldn't smell for a few days), when he felt her slide in beside him again. 

There was a brief tussle. She tried to cling to his arm; he slapped her away. She slipped beneath his arm and snuggled to his torso;he pulled her off by a pigtail. Unfortunately, he was exhausted and she was persistent, so when she wrapped herself around his midsection again he relented. 

Nuzzling her face into his chest, she chirped, “Night night, Puddin’.” 

“Your tits are sweaty,” he replied, speech slurring from the tranquilizers. She giggled and pressed her naked body against him more completely, if that was possible. 

“I love you, Mistah J,” she cooed, running her hand appreciatively along his bare chest and stomach. “Sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bi-” 

“ _I’m_ gonna bite  _you_ if I wake up first,” he replied, finding it harder to form words. “Those stupid...pink...soft……..” 

Again, she laughed, snuggling her face to him. “Lookin’ forward to it, Puddin’.”

 


	2. Kiss (naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead! More coming along! I love you! <3 (Thanks to Gladrial for the beta!)

Kiss (naked)

 

It hadn’t been a big production, just a quick heist, but they had a body count. Harley began stripping as soon as they got to their room in the back of the factory, peeling off bloody gloves and tossing them in the general vicinity of the hamper. She’d smashed a security guard’s head open with her mallet and it had been messy. When she pulled her headdress off, she breathed a happy sigh. 

“Much better,” she said, shaking out her hair that was damp with sweat. "Puddin', I'm gonna hop in the shower," Harley called. "Can you let the babies out?"

There was a brief, quiet moment where Harley removed her black domino mask and placed it on her little makeshift vanity at the dresser. Harley heard him open the door and grumble when the hyenas likely rushed past at full tilt, excited for the small inner courtyard between factory sections. She peeled off her costume and kicked it vaguely in the direction of the other dirty clothes on her way to the makeshift shower they'd thrown together in a janitor's closet that had a hose hookup and a drain in the floor.

Then she was waiting for the water to warm up when he came up beside her, placing a kiss on her cheek. His jacket and vest were gone, his long white fingers deftly unbuttoning the cuffs of his orange dress shirt. 

"Thank you, Puddin'," Harley cooed, wrapping her arms around his torso and giggling when he plucked her up and gave her Eskimo kisses.


End file.
